


I'll Take Care of You

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky likes protecting people, F/M, He saves you, Mentions of Rape, au kinda, trigger warning, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While lamenting not being needed to protect Steve anymore now that he has the serum, Bucky accidentally finds his next "damsel in distress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning! Mentions of rape and stalking.

Bucky sighed as he walked down the streets of Brooklyn. He had just gone to see Steve, and, as usual, was disappointed when he left. Steve had gotten the serum not too long ago, which meant he was big, he was tough, he was strong.

And he didn’t need Bucky to defend him anymore.

The soldier stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street. It was late, the street lights already on and the sun long gone. Honestly he should have been home by now, but it didn’t even matter. There was no chance Steve would be out fighting someone he couldn’t handle; that didn’t happen anymore. Now, if anything, he’d be coming to Bucky’s aid.

How sad.

What was Bucky’s point now? Steve was _Captain America_ now, he didn’t have time for his best friend. He sure as hell didn’t need said best friend to help him out, defend him and bail him out of fights. Steve was, well… Steve was now _officially grown up_.

And that made Bucky feel worthless. He didn’t have as much of a purpose as he did before, now he was just there to fight alongside Steve, not fight for him, not protect him. Bucky loved to protect people, and he just so happened to be lucky enough to befriend Steven Grant Rogers, the biggest (And yet for so long the littlest) troublemaker in all of Brooklyn.

And now that Steve could hold his own, he had nothing to do, no one to protect.

It hurt Bucky. To have someone depend on him for so long, and then they suddenly _don’t_ need him like that anymore… It was painful, to say the _absolute_ least.

The brunet sighed and kept walking, his thoughts consuming him as he walked down the lonely road. It wasn’t until he heard a scream that he was pulled out of his thoughts, his instincts causing him to run down the alleyway he heard the shout come from.

“Shut up, you dumb bitch!” A male voice slurred as he held a woman against the cold, dirty brick wall.

You moved frantically, trying to get away as the tears fell, “No, no! Please don’t, please no, don’t-don’t hurt me, _please! Not again!”_

The man pulled on your skirt, his disgusting breath invading your private bubble far too long ago. You closed your eyes and shook with fear, completely defenseless. You’d just been walking home from work when he nabbed you, _again._ He’d been randomly attacking you, hitting you, raping you, and you could never see him, could never get a clear view of him. You’d tried so many different ways to get home and avoid this nasty, nasty man, but he kept finding you and there was no way you could afford to move without a man in this current state of the world. Everyone was still not completely recovered from the Depression just yet, including you. You were making it, but even as a woman with no family, you were still a woman.

Just when you thought you’d get raped again, the next thing you knew there was a man currently beating down the man that had been stalking you. You sunk down to the ground in fright. What if this man was going to do the same thing to you?

You stayed in your place, curling up in a ball, legs shaking too much to even consider getting back up and running. Soon your regular rapist was out cold, his assailant turning to you, who jumped in fright, curling into yourself even more.

You closed your eyes, “Please don’t hurt me… Please…”

You heard his heavy footsteps approach you and you whimpered in fear. Why were the few men who weren’t chivalrous always after you?

“I’m not going to hurt you sweetheart, I promise. I’ll take care of you, I swear on my life honey.” He said gently as he kneeled in front of you, light venom in his voice as he looked at the unconscious man.

You shook as you cried, losing your voice temporarily. Bucky moved next to you and carefully, cautiously wrapped his arm around your shoulders, gently kissing your hair. He listened to you cry, not wanting to know the things that man did to you, for he’d definitely have to be on the run afterwards. He squeezed your arm as he rubbed it, soon wrapping the other around you. You slowly moved your arms around him, crying into his chest.

“Shh… It’s alright darlin’, he’s not gonna hurt you anymore.”

You gradually calmed down, swallowing thickly and pulling away, wiping your eyes.

“Thank you…” You whispered.

“Don’t mention it ma’am, that’s what I do.” Bucky smiled softly and stood up, extending his hand to you. You graciously took it and stumbled a little getting up, though luckily the soldier was always on the ready and pulled you safely to his chest, smiling down at you.

“Would you like me to carry you, ma’am?”

You blushed lightly and looked away, “N-No, that’s-that’s alright. Th-Thank you, though. I very much appreciate it.”

Bucky nodded once and kept his soft smile, hoping to bring some easiness to you. He kept your hand in his as he helped you walk out of the alleyway.

“Where were you headed at this time of night, darlin’?”

“Home. My shift ran late today, I’m usually home an hour before now.” You said, your blush still prominent. This man’s hold on your hand was tight and almost possessive.

“Have you seen that bastard before? Excuse my French.”

“I-I haven’t actually _seen_ him, but he’s been following me for a few months now… He keeps finding me…” You said fearfully.

Bucky squeezed your hand, “Well I’ll make sure he leaves you alone. He won’t hurt you again, darlin’.”

You chuckled softly, “I don’t even know your name…”

Bucky smiled proudly, “James Buchanan Barnes, at your service ma’am. I vow to protect thee-“ He began in his Shakespearean voice.

You giggled and listened to his little speech, just walking with him wherever your legs took you both. Usually after your very traumatizing experience you’d have never trusted him, but he made you feel safe just being near him. He was very serious about his words of protecting you from not only that bastard still out cold in the alleyway, but anyone else that dared even _think_ about hurting you.

You ended up wrapping your arms around his right one as you walked through a park, not even noticing how late it had gotten since he saved you. Bucky didn’t even seem to realize it either until you yawned. He quickly looked at the time.

“Oh my- I’m sorry ma’am, I got carried away. Would you mind letting me take you home, make sure there’s no trouble?”

“You don’t have to, Bucky…”

He tilted your chin up to make you look at him, “Well I want to. Come on darlin’, tell me the way.”

Bucky smiled as you walked to your little home with him, leaning down to kiss your hair as you walked. Why worry over keeping Steve safe when he had you to protect now?

Bucky had continued to protect you over the years, and was even happier when he was given yet another life that he held in his hands, the one of your daughter and later the ones of your twin boys. Even as he got older and his muscles weaker, he’d always take care of you and your family, because that’s just what James Buchanan Barnes was made for.


End file.
